Do You Love Me?
by LivinWasteland
Summary: This is an Aizen/Gin oneshot PWP Contains abuse...you have been warned


Gin laid awake in the dark of he and Aizen's bedroom listening to Aizen's footsteps shuffle towards the room. He heard Aizen trying to turn the doorknob only to find it lock, then he heard a heavy sigh before Aizen spoke, " Open the door." He said it plainly and calmly but Gin knew enough to know that that it wasn't going to remain that way as long as he laid there with the door locked.

Aizen started to pound on the door, and Gin scrunched himself up into a ball under the cover and placed his hands over his ears as Aizen began to threaten and curse him. Then as soon as all the cursing had started, it stopped, Gin opened his eyes and uncovered his ears, "Aizen?" he called out softly, "Aizen…?" he called out again.  
>He heard Aizen switch position at the door, "Will you please let me Gin, I just wanna go to sleep alright? I've had a long day and I just wanna lay beside the man I love, can you please let me in, please."<p>

Gin sat up in the bed, in all the years that he and Aizen had been living together, did he ever say please or actually ask permission from Gin about anything. He just did what he wanted and if Gin wanted to survive he would follow suit without question. Gin pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, still contemplating opening the door. He heard a thump on the outside and jumped a little, eyes widening in fear that Aizen was going to pick the lock and come in and beat him. The bruises from the beating 3 days ago were still black and/or still bloody, and if any more were piled on top of those Gin feared they would never completely go away or he wouldn't live to see the morning.

"Please, let me in." Aizen said so softly Gin almost couldn't hear him. Gin got out of bed and walked slowly across the carpet, he got to door and let his hand rest on the knob, he took in a deep breath and closed his eyes as he swung the door open. He waited for the impact of the first blow for what seemed like hours before he opened his eyes and looked at Aizen standing in front of him. His brown eyes worked their way over Gin and a deep sadness seemed to be set in them. Aizen reached out a hand to touch Gin's face and Gin tensed up at the gesture before the hand even touched his face. Aizen caressed Gin's face, running his thumb over the bottom of Gin's busted lip, wiping away the tears that Gin had started to release. Gin put his hand on  
>Aizen's and kissed it then brought it down, so that it rested at his side.<p>

Gin got to his knees, "I know what is expected of me," he lifted Aizen's shirt, unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, he was about to pull them down before he stopped and asked with eyes trained on the floor, " Do I need to get the whip Sir?" Aizen looked down on Gin and said nothing, he just stared at Gin on his knees, "Get up." He said.  
>"Shall I please you in the bed then Sir?" Gin got up and removed his shirt and boxers and laid down on the bed, limply and exposed. Aizen walked over to him and grabbed one his hands and pulled Gin to his feet, while they were chest to chest, he tried to kiss Gin, but he turned his head, then quickly turned it back out of fear he would be slapped. It was there that their eyes met and Aizen really looked into Gin's , and he noticed there was nothing in them, they were cold and empty, the love that once filled them was gone.<p>

"Gin, do you love me?"  
>Gin remained silent as he looked back into Aizen's eyes, "I said do you love me?"<br>Gin cast his eyes downward, Aizen let go of Gin and stepped back. Gin just stood there,  
>"You don't do you?" Gin finally mustered up the courage to say no, but before a single sound passed his lips, Aizen backhanded Gin to the floor.<p>

Gin put a hand to his mouth and felt the heat and the blood coming from the re opened scar. Aizen walked over and pulled Gin up by his hair and punched him back into the foot of the bed, his head hit the railing and he didn't have time to check his head because Aizen roughly grabbed his arm and tossed him to the bed and pounced on top of him.

Now with his full weight on top of Gin he puts his dry and cracked lips against Gin's neck and begins kissing him down to his collar bone, to Gin it felt more like tiny scratches were being made.  
>Aizen began to roughly kiss down Gin's pale bruised torso down to his limp member, he began to violently pump and squeeze on him as Gin wanted to scream at the roughness but it failed to pass by his bruised lips. He felt his member become harder from the constant friction from below.<p>

In attempt to get away from the pleasurable but all the same painful sensation Gin tried to lift up and put his hand on Aizen to try and stop him, to stop the feeling but all was too late, he knew his body betrayed him soon as he felt his release spray over them. He panted as he tried to catch his breath as he felt Aizen's rough tongue scrape over him in attempt to clean him. Once again Gin tried to lift up and get off the bed but Aizen pushed him back down hard and rose up to look into the icy blue eyes. Gin shivered and turned his head at Aizen's gaze. Aizen gripped Gin's stomach and tossed him over in one swift move, and all at once Gin realized what was about to happen,

"Aizen don't do –" Gin was cut off when Aizen shoved his head down into the pillow, while Aizen plunged his whole member into Gin's entrance without preparation. Gin screamed into pillow and his hands gripped the sheets as Aizen thrust painfully inside of him. He lifted himself up with difficultly as Aizen continued to push his way inside him, he reached back and arm, touching Aizen's stomach in an attempt to push him out and off of him but Aizen shoved his head back into the pillow and held his head there. Gin struggled for a breath while Aizen leaned on top of him, breath harsh and hot upon his neck and whispered, "Now the question is not if you love me or not, it's will you live long enough for me to care."

His face was shoved even impossibly further and harder into the pillow the little air he did have was now cut off from him. Aizen was in his final throws, Gin could feel it but he could also feel the burning and swelling in his chest from the lack of air. It was as if with each thrust Aizen knocked more and more air out of Gin, til he got to his last and final shove and the last bit of Gin's conscious shut off leaving him limp as he fell to the mattress and Aizen beside him, drained and tired.  
>Aizen reached out his hand to Gin's neck and felt for a pulse, he waited and then he felt the small thuds picking up pace. He smiled, "That wasn't so bad now was it?" he said to an unconscious Gin, while he kicked him out of the bed and listened while he hit the floor with a thud.<p> 


End file.
